This invention relates generally to the field of wet shaving and, more specifically, to a holder for a kit of items used for wet shaving.
Particularly when travelling, shavers frequently find that with modem razors the blade-holding cartridge becomes detached from the razor handle in their toilet bag or suitcase. As a result, the blade(s) can become blunted by contact with other articles. Moreover, when the user wishes to remove the cartridge or the razor from the bag, there is a risk of cutting the fingers.
Replacement blade cartridges are also often lost or misplaced when travelling and similarly carry the risk of causing injury or the inconvenience of becoming blunted prior to use.
Another problem is that, with some cans of shaving foam or gel, a lacquer coating on the metal can easily becomes chipped around the bottom rim. Therefore, when the can is stood on a bathroom shelf or the like in a damp environment, a ring of rust forms. This can be very difficult to remove, especially if the can is allowed to stand for a long time.
The present invention was developed in consideration of the above problems and so aims to provide a convenient, safe and secure holder for storing shaving kit. In particular, the kit includes a razor, a container of shaving aid substance, typically a can of foam or gel, and optionally, one or more replacement blade cartridges.
In accordance with the invention, a shaving kit holder is provided for holding a kit of items used for wet shaving, the holder comprising a body having a base that allows the holder to be stood on a generally flat surface, the body including a razor-receiving section for holding a razor such that the blade or blades of the razor head are protectively located, and the body further including a container-receiving section for holding a container of shaving aid substance in a substantially upright disposition, wherein the container-receiving section includes a portion of the base that extends at least partially under the bottom of the container, such that the container is isolated from the generally flat surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the body includes an internal space adapted for storing at least one replacement blade cartridge for the razor, the space being closed off by the container when the container is located in the container-receiving section. This space may accommodate individual cartridges or a cassette in which several cartridges can be stored.
Preferably, the razor-receiving section includes a first lower cavity in which one end of the razor handle is seated, and an upper cavity in which the razor head is located.
The upper cavity may be defined partially by a cover that is movable between an open position permitting insertion and removal of the razor and a closed position in which the razor is locked in the razor-receiving section. This cover prevents the razor head from becoming accidentally released from the handle, and also protects against damage and injury.
Alternatively, or additionally, the razor-receiving section may include a resilient clip for clamping the razor handle. The resilience of the clip is ideally such that the razor is held securely in place, yet can be removed and inserted with relatively light finger pressure.
Preferably, the first lower cavity includes at least one drainage hole to prevent liquid accumulating therein.
Preferably, the container-receiving section includes a second lower cavity defined by an annular wall having an internal ledge for receiving and holding the bottom of the container, thereby isolating the container bottom from the surface on which the holder is stood.
Preferably, the container-receiving section includes an upper retaining ring, either continuous or open, that supports the body of the container.
The second lower cavity preferably includes at least one drainage hole to prevent liquid accumulating therein.
In one embodiment, the holder body includes an aperture that permits finger access therethrough to a substance release button on the container, whereby the container may be used to eject foam or gel without removal from the container-receiving section.
Advantageously, the holder further includes a mirror that is adapted to be removably attached to the body of the holder. Preferably, the mirror is adapted to be stored by fitting, e.g. by means of a snap-lock, in the base of the holder. The mirror may fit in the base in a reversible manner, so that the mirror faces either internally or externally.